Magic Of Beginnings
by Random915
Summary: "And suddenly you know..It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." Snobby playboy princes on a holiday which they'll never forget learn the meaning of love and realise it's not game. Meanwhile 6 princesses who don't need to be rescued find out the truth about love and it's complications. Character's may seem a bit OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Party Rock Is In the house TONIGHT! Everybody just have a good time! And we are gonna make you lose your minds! Everybody just have a good time!"

It had been not been long since they had graduated college and they had been on their home planets doing their royal duties as crown princes now they decided to all meet up and go out to one of Magix's most hottest club before leaving for holiday to the planet of Callisto

"Everyday I'm shuffling!"

As the music played on that night before they knew it they fell asleep at 4am.

Next morning at 7am...

**Brandon POV**

I wake up with empty bottles lying beside me. What happened last night all I remember is getting drunk.

Shit! What time is it we might miss the flight!

It 11AM! The plan leaves at 11:15!

Luckily we've got our bags packed I wake up the guys and we dash off to our apartments or rather mansions in Magix to get our bags and we rush to the airport just in time to see the plane leave from Magix City to Callisto.

"Oh man! I was really looking forward to taking a break!" Riven moaned.

As Helia and Timmy went to ask when the next flight to Callisto,Riven, Sky and Nabu went to score some 'hot' chicks.

Usually I would have gone with them but for some reason I so didn't feel like it.

Helia and Timmy came back only with bad news the next flights to Callisto only board tomorrow.

"I wish there was something I could do," Helia said without thought, "I mean we could do."

"Wait there is, Sky you know that private jet you got for 18th birthday that you've never used before," Timmy began," And Helia do you by any chance still know how to fly a plane?"

Yep that's our Timmy.

**On the plane to their way to Callisto...**

**No POV**

Timmy came out of the pilot-bit in the plane.

"Timmy, what the heck who's driving the freaking plane!" Riven yelled panicking.

"It's on AutoPilot," Timmy said calmly

"Whatever that means it doesn't sound good! Oh God we're gonna die!" Riven yelled again shaking Timmy by the shoulders.

"Oh I expected you wouldn't know what it is since you never payed attention in pilatory class," Timmy said shaking his head.

"It means that.." Nabu began, "What does it mean really?"

Timmy groaned, "autopilot is short for automatic pilot, it's a device for keeping an aircraft on a set course without the intervention of the pilot."

"In english.." Riven asks dazed.

"What he means is..autopilot is as thing or a device which can fly the plane itself," Helia explained talking for the first time on the journey from the back of the plane then went back to drawing the sky in his notebook silently.

"Thank you!" Timmy exclaimed, "Now you get it."

"Still don't but as long as I'm safe I really couldn't care less,"Riven said shrugging about to put in his ear plugs and playing music on his Ipod.

Nabu went back to sleep, Sky was busy on his phone, Helia was still reading his book

"But wait!..We can't go to Callisto!" Timmy said.

Everyone stopped or more like everything stopped excepted the plane of course..

"What!" We all screamed.

"No this is even worse!" Riven yelled.

"You need to calm down man I'm sure Timmy has a solution after all he is Timmy," I said laughing but soon stopped, "I mean right Timmy."

He shook his head.

"What!we've known you all these years for having a solution to every problem, don't bail on us now!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I have a solution when have I not!" exclaimed Timmy.

All their memories started floating back to them nope never has been a problem without Timmy fixing it.

After the plan...

"So what you're saying is that we forget Callisto since we can't it cause the borders are closed for some weird reason, we go to Solaria it's neighbouring planet where it also sunny all the time and go to a hotel five star of course there instead of our villa in Callisto." Sky said really fast.

"Whatever he said," Brandon said.

"Yep," Timmy said proudly.

"How on Magix did he catch any of that," Riven murmured dumbfounded on how Timmy heard what Sky had said.

"That's a genius idea!" Helia exclaimed.

"Awesome! Can't wait! Are we there yet? Which hotel are we going to? Is it 5 star? It must be!" Nabu rambled on.

"Score! I heard the princess there is hot!" Brandon said fixing his fringe.

All the boys looked at him disapprovingly.

"Even I'm not that bad," Riven said.

They all went back to what they were doing about 3hrs later Timmy had just entered the Solarian skies.

15mins later..

As they landed somewhere safe but in the middle of nowhere Timmy yelled, "We're here!"

They all scrambled at lugging their suitcases behind.

A girl about a year younger than them with silky long blonde flowing hair and glistening hazel eyes followed by 5 other girls was before them.

It was the winx. Which the boys had no clue about.

**Stella POV**

Who are these boys the brunette one seems hot..No time to think about that what are they doing here I hope this is not another group of princes our parents want us to marry. No way am I getting married yet! And especially to someone I don't know.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my palace gardens?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

The winx knew what I was thinking and they realised it too, we all thought they were our new 'possible' fiances.

We ain't getting married no wonder how hard our parents try.

"Mummy! Daddy! Why are there strangers in our garden!" I yelled.**  
**

Soon enough my parents, the winx's parents and the winx and my godparents appear.

The last time I saw my godparents was when I was five they use to visit lots but they stopped for some reason after a while I think they had kids of their own and their kingdom's to run since their royalty too. They arrived yesterday morning their son's had gone on vacation. I've always wondered what their sons looked like never met them..

**Tecna POV**

Wow! The boys in Stell's garden and our godparents look so alike..I wonder if they're related..

**The boys land in Solaria's palace gardens thinking it was a deserted place as soon as the winx see them they believe that there parents tried setting them up with the specialist.**

**Information on story..**

**In this story the winx have graduated Alfea at the age of 19 and the specialists are 20 having graduated Red Fountain a year ago.**

**The boys and the girls have never met like they do in the show and alfea and red fountain know nothing about each other.**

**The boys do know that there is a group called the winx who have saved the world three times but they've never seen who the winx are.**

**They are all royalty.**

**I am not sure which couple exactly to do this story on I started with Stella and Brandon to begin with.**

**I will do a vote and whichever couple gets the most the story will be about. But I may give other people some Pov's sometimes if needed.**

**The deadline will be on the 12th of January!**

**Vote and don't forget to Quote!**


	2. Chapter 2

_From now on I will be updating more often. This chapter will start to reveal a tiny bit of Brandon's past which will not be fully revealed until later on. It will also be when the couples meet. _

_BTW Stella's parents aren't divorced. _

_I will be focusing on Brandon and Stella but not too much because I can't seem to focus on one couple the whole time. I did say I would focus on Bloom and Sky but I'm basing on who got more votes first. But all the couples will have their own parts or chapter(s)._

_**Outfits on my polyvore. **__Don't blame me if the outfits are worse than my recent ones as I created it in January/ December. In case you're wondering the dresses AREN'T the typical princess gown more like floor-length prom dresses._

_**Getting Ready and Introductions**_

**Stella POV**

Right now I'm just getting ready for the ball with the girls. I've been dreading this moment for ages now it would be the time we would have to choose our husbands or else our parents would chose for us at the end of the ball. After our encounter with Prince Idiot and his friends not much has happened but I'll explain it anyway.

_**Flashback**_

"_Brandon dear what are you doing here," my godmother asked._

"_Well we missed our flight to Callisto and there were no more flights until the end of summer so we decided to take Sky's jet and go ourselves. But it turned out that the borders were closed so we decided to come here instead and here we are," said Brandon. Man is he hot or what! _

"_Well son it looks like you'll be staying here for the summer," my godfather said._

"_Brandon you remember your godparents Radius and Luna well this is their daughter Stella, Stella this is my son Brandon," my godmother said as we greeted one another._

"_Nice to meet you I'm Brandon, Prince of Shields," he said about to kiss my hand which I yank away._

_He is so sweet and caring but I can see through his silly little act. Hot or not I'm pretty sure he's the type of self-centred prince who plays with girl's hearts. I don't know how much more of this I can put up with. I can't stand acting like this. Does he think I'm stupid?_

"_Stella Solaria, it's a pleasure to meet you," I replied shaking his hand with a fake smile planted on my face._

_Just because he doesn't know me doesn't mean that I don't know him. Of course I know him. He's all over the papers with a new girl clinging onto him every week. He's one of Magix's hottest men but that doesn't mean he isn't a player._

_Now I've met him I know exactly what to do. Make him fall in love with me then break his precious little heart. Nah that's impossible. How can you get a cold heart made of stone to love someone? I'll guess I'll just have to play hard to get. That will show him!_

"_Flora how about you and the girls go show them where their rooms are and give them I tour of the whole castle," said Flora's mum._

"_The WHOLE castle," Flora said as we all moan._

"_Yes the whole castle, now off you go we have some catching up to do," my mum says ushering out of the courtyard and into the palace._

"_So…" Timmy began as soon as we were out of our parents view._

"_Ok, listen here I don't know who you think you are but you can't just storm into here like you own the place and act like we are going to fall for you just like that! Let alone like you!" Musa yelled._

"_Says who?" Riven said smirking._

"_Says who? Says us!" said Layla as she folds her arms._

"_And who are you to speak to us like that? Who knew the princess of Andros could be so feisty," Nabu commented._

"_No-one asked for your opinion," Tecna said._

"_Actually it's a fact," Timmy said._

"_Opinion,"_

"_Fact,"_

"_Opinion,"_

"_Fact,"_

"_Holy shit, just both of you be quiet!" Riven said._

"_Don't speak to Tecna like that! Come on girls let's go," I said having enough._

"_But you got to show us our rooms," Sky said._

"_Veronica, could you come over here please!" Flora called._

"_Yeah Flora," Veronica my personal maid said._

_It was normal for her to call us that as she was allowed, us being her friends and yes in case you're wondering she's the same age as us._

"_Could you please show these pricks to their rooms?" Bloom said._

"_Sure thing," Veronica said smirking at us._

"_Ouch ginger that hurt," Sky said._

"_Ok 1. Don't call me ginger again it's offensive 2. My hair's red not ginger if you weren't being an ass then you'd probably notice and 3. I'd prefer it if you'd call me by my real name than a stupid nickname," Bloom said._

"_I bet he only called you that because he forgot your name like all the other girls he met in his life, " Musa said._

"_Not because of his forgetfulness but because he's hooked up with so many girls he probably lost count after the 100th "I said._

_We all started laughing minus Sky just stood there embarrassed._

"_I don't know why you lot are laughing you're in the same positions as him," Flora called as we made our way up the stairs quickly._

"_Sorry about leaving you with them Veronica but we got to go and get ready for the ball,"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I had finally found an outfit of my choice.

I had decided to wear a strapless pale yellow gown with silver sequins around the sweetheart neckline and matching nail polish with a golden clutch and matching gold sequin pumps. For jewellery I had a rose gold flower ring, diamond stud earrings and a silver bracelet which said _Dream _on it. For make-up I had on gold eyeshadow and pink lipstick.

I heard a knock on the door and the girls came in.

"Hey girl," Layla said as they all entered and took a seat around my room

She was wearing a strapless pale lime green gown with silver sequins around the bust and the sweetheart A-line paired matching heels with a silver sequin clutch. For jewellery she had silver diamond stud earrings, a Cartier silver love bracelet and a diamond ring with a lime green gem in the middle. Bloom wore a strapless midnight, blue sweetheart neckline gown with matching heels and clutch. For jewellery she had on a pair of diamond blue stud earrings and a sapphire ring in sterling silver. Flora wore a strapless white sweetheart A-line gown with silver sequins around the bust and a knee length slit with matching heels and silver glittery clutch. For jewellery she wore a pair of diamond earrings and a gold chain bracelet with a golden heart charm. Tecna wore a black gown with a gold scoop column with a pair of black heels and a black clutch which had gold parts. For jewellery she wore a pair of gold and black stud earring and a black rose ring. Musa wore a strapless red sweetheart A-line gown with red sequins around the bust with matching red heels and clutch. For jewellery she had a red and gold rose with small diamonds.

"Hey," I said as I done the finish touches.

"You look beautiful Stell," Flora said.

"Not as pretty as you. We all look hot if I do say so myself. We all will definitely have boys falling at our feet," I said as I finished perfecting my bun.

"It's not like we're not used to it," Tecna said, "By the way Stell could you do my hair and make-up? You like a pro at it."

"You didn't even need to ask I'd do it anyway whether you want it or not," I said.

Tecna went and sat by my vanity.

"So I was think a could use my magic to make your hair longer so you could put it into bun," I said as I brushed Tecna's short pixie cut hair.

"Yeah do whatever you want I trust you," Tecna said but she was distracted as she was on her phone.

"Who you texting Tec?" Musa asked as she peered over her shoulder to look at what she was doing.

"Yeah you show him!" Musa suddenly yelled.

I looked at what she was doing. She was texting one of those stuck up princes they were saying some really nasty stuff and clearly she was winning. That's my girl.

We all ended up crowding round Tecna's phone telling Tecna what to say.

"Ta da!" I screamed as I finished doing Tecna's hair and make -up.

I had used my magic to put her magenta hair in a bun with her straight bangs pushed to the side. She had on black eyeshadow which was not heavy at all and burgundy lipstick. She also had on black nail polish. Next was Flora. I put her long honey brown hair into an elegant half up half down hairstyle; I also put in a rose to hold it together to fit the natural look. She has on a light coat of silver eyeshadow and faint white nail polish. And lastly pink lipstick. After was Musa. I put her navy blue hair into a low loose curly up do, which suited her really well. For make- up she had on light red eyeshadow and deep red lipstick. To finish of the look red nail polish. Next was Layla. For her hair I did a swept to the side hairdo which complimented her really well. She had on silver eyeshadow and maroon lipstick also silver nail polish. And lastly I did Bloom. For her long, red hair I did a rosette ponytail where I tied a rose knot then left the rest of her hair out it was really pretty. I applied midnight blue nail polish along with matching eyeshadow. I also put on deep red lipstick.

In other words they all looked really nice.

"We look awesome. Thanks Stell!" Bloom said as we all grabbed our clutches and headed down the stairs.

**That's it for now!**

**Next chapter: **_**The Ball **_

**Lol you probably know what's gonna happen but for the Winx fiancée's I'll give you a hint they are real-**

**I'll probably give away too much just wait for the next chapter!**

**Until Next Time…**

_**Random915 xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Engaged by Choice**_

**Stella POV**

"Next up we have our 7th suitor. Duke Ryan of Critania," No answer.

I am practically bored out of my mind. All these suitors my parents chose are such suck ups, urgh!

"Next up we have our 7th suitor. Duke Ryan of Critania," declared the royal advisor once again.

No answer. Why am I even bothering with this?

"Next up we have our 8th suitor. Prince Andrew of Titan," announced Solaria's advisor.

Damn is he hot or what! His black hair was spiked up in different directions and his gorgeous blue eyes were just truly mesmerising.

"Prince Andrew of Titan," began Andrew kissing my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"Likewise. Princess Stella of Solaria. I said batting my eyelashes. He's single (and extremely sexy) and I'm looking for a guy most likely a prince to marry. What could be better?

"May I have this dance, princess?" Andrew asked as he led me on to the dance floor.

"But of course," I replied with a wink.

Thank god I got that entire princess training done before hand, after those classes with Madam DuFour I am sure to remember how to Ballroom Dance as well as many other styles.

"_All those painful hours of training please do me some good," _I prayed silently in my head as we began to slow dance.

Everything was going smoothly until…

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, sorry I'm so sorry," I apologized.

I had accidently stepped on his toes with my high heel.

"Its fine," Andy seethed.

"_Why! Why! Out of all the guys I've danced with during this ball why did it have to be the hot one?" _I cried silently in my head as the song began to end.

"You know-"Andy began but was cut off by Bloom.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow Stell-Andy?" Bloom said.

"Oh hey Bloom," Andy said hugging her.

"Urm…how do you guys know each other?" I said confused.

"Stella, you remember my ex-boyfriend Andy, well I guess you never got to meet him before while we were dating," Bloom said.

Then realization hit me. This must be Prince Andy, Bloom's ex. The one who had cheated on Bloom but Bloom however STILL decided to stay friends and forget about the past. But truthfully I would have done the same thing you know. Him being all hot and stuff like what girl could not find him hot? But he was a jerk to Bloom, so there is no way I'll ever like him now. You know the saying 'Friends First, Losers Later. And to think I was falling for him.

"Oh yeah, you must be the famous Andy Bloom had spoken about," I said fake smiling.

"And the one had cheated on her and so easily got away with it without anyone knowing," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"I'm sure I hea-"

"Well me and Stella better get going," Bloom said cutting Andy off.

"But the party's just start-"Andy said but was cut off once again by Bloom.

"See you later!" Bloom called dragging me along with her to where she had previously been with the rest of the girls.

"Hey," I said greeting them.

"Hey girls. Why the long faces?" Layla asked.

"I ran into jerk face Andy, my ex and he was trying to charm Stella with his ways," Bloom huffed.

"Hey don't blame me!" I said, "I was only an innocent girl falling for a handsome player,"

"I wasn't blaming you!" Bloom defended.

"Was to!" I said.

Bloom stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature," I said sarcastically.

Then we began to laugh.

"We are falling for to many jerks," I said.

"We so need to do something about it," Flora agreed.

"I say we don't fall for any guys at all!" Musa says.

"But then our parents would chose random fiancés for us," Tecna said.

"What do you have in mind Tec?" Flora asked.

"The only logical reason we have left is to find people in the same situation as us and pretend to be 'engaged' to them. That will buy us time to find someone we will actually love then we can call of the 'engagement'. It crazy and complicated but I think it'll work," Tecna said.

"That's a perfect idea!" Bloom says.

"All in favour of Tec's idea raise your hands up," Musa said raising her hand up.

We all seemed to be happy with the idea except Flora who was uneasy.

"Come on Flo we can't do this without you," Tecna said.

"If you don't want to do it then we won't do it simple as that," Musa said.

"Oh all right but I still don't feel comfortable with the idea of lying," Flora said, "First things first where are we gonna find someone in the same situation as us."

"Oh right we never thought about that," Layla said.

"Unless," Bloom said.

"Unless what?" I ask.

"Our last option would be to ask our dear good friends the specialist," Bloom said as princey boy and his stupid friends.

"What do you want?" Tecna snapped.

"I wouldn't say that if I was you, after all you do need us for your plan," Brandon said in a warning tone.

"What do you mean?" I said pretending to be clueless.

"You know exactly what we're taking about," Riven said smirking.

"Just shut up! And leave us alone," Musa grumbled.

We all gave Musa a warning look.

"Ok if you admit that you need our help we might agree to help you," Sky said.

"We don't fuc-" Layla was cut off by Flora stepping on her foot.

"Is that it?" Flora asked.

There must be something to it. They wouldn't agree to help us for no reason.

"Yes," said Helia.

"Really?" I say with an eyebrow raised.

"But on one condition," Timmy said.

"Here comes the but," I muttered.

"You guys have to do whatever and I mean WHATEVER we ask you to do for the next month," Nabu finishes.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when Bloom beat me to it.

"Consider it done," Bloom said.

"But if you guys break the promise we shall expose your silly little fib," Sky said smirking.

"Darn it, I really thought we got them," Bloom said angrily.

"Hey wait a minute…aren't you guys in the same situation as us so wouldn't we be helping you as well," Tecna said slyly.

"But who said we have to get engaged now after it is YOUR ball," Timmy said.

And with that they left.

"Now what?" Flora said.

"I guess we might as well kiss our holiday goodbye," I reply sighing.

_And that was beginning of our craziest summer yet…_

**Chapter 3 done! **

**Next up I will update The Next Step.**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story! No really thank you if it wasn't for you lot I may as well not have carried on this story.**

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random915 xxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**In case I haven't told you guys but I planning to write a sequel to Loving You which will mean I will have to put The Next Step on break. Once I've finished this and LY sequel I will start on Everything Has Changed and TNS.**

**This chapter will have a bit of Layla and Nabu because I don't normally write about them and there aren't many stories about them so I'll give them their spotlight.**

**The guys and girls will NOT fall for each other yet the guys probably will flirt with them but the Winx vow to not fall for them and be their next toy. There is going to be a lot of hate for now.**

_**Truth or Dare Part 1**_

**Stella POV**

"I would like all the royal couples to go to the centre of the room and join in this dance," I heard my mother speak, "this way we can see which suitors our daughters have chosen."

I sigh. Time for the moment of truth.

I began to dance this time doing the waltz with Brandon. Sadly I didn't get a chance to step on his foot.

"Radius look," I heard my mum say to my dad.

They along with the rest of our parents were dancing as well.

"Our plan is working," I heard my dad say to my mum.

What plan? I wonder-

"Ouch! Stella what the hell is wrong with you," I heard Brandon say trying to keep his composure.

Whoops.

"Sorry," I said not meaning it.

"Why do I have a feeling you did it on purpose,"

"That's because I did,"

"Why you-"

And we continued bickering through the whole dance.

I turned towards Layla and Nabu who were dancing with us they both had bored expressions on their faces.

"I feel your pain," I whispered to Layla as the dance ended.

"Her pain? You should feel the pain in my foot-" Layla cut Brandon off.

"What did you do this time?" Layla says rolling her eyes hiding a smile.

"I may have stepped on his toe with my high heel," I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Hey what do you know I was thinking about doing the same to Nabu, but he probably couldn't stand the pain being the weakling he is," Layla snorted.

"Hey who you calling a weakling," Nabu said.

"You," Layla said smirking.

"You better watch your mouth," Nabu said snarling.

"You want to fight? You'll get one. Come on you and me one on one," Layla said cracking her knuckles.

"I don't normally hit girls but it's your idea not mine," Nabu said rolling his sleeves up.

"Layla how are you going to fight in that dres-" I said but it was too late Layla had already lunged at him punching him on top of him.

They began rolling on the floor hitting each other.

"You know from this point of view it looks very weird, like their making out," Brandon said.

"You're so dirty minded," I said slapping him on the arm.

"Should we stop them?" I asked.

"Nah, let them be," Musa said.

"It's actually quite entertaining," Sky said.

Bloom rolls her eyes, "We should stop them before our parents come back from escorting the guests out."

We ran up to them.

Bloom, Flora and Musa took Layla by the arms.

"Let me at him!" Layla said.

"No why?" Tecna said she stood there on her phone while I stood next to her filing my nails.

They were struggling holding Layla back.

"Would it kill for you two to break a sweat?" Flora asked exasperated as Layla nearly got out of her grip but then the rest of the guys came over to help them.

Nabu stood their wiping the blood of his lip.

"You know for a girl you actually fight good," Nabu said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layla said raising her eyebrow.

"That girls don't normally fight goo-"Nabu said but was cut off when Layla broke free and went up to him.

"Tell me you did not just say that," she said angrily in a low tone, glaring at him.

"You know what I give up," Flora said," Nabu you asked for it this time, if Layla hurts you no-one's going to help you, I'm going to the gardens bye girls."

"Wait I'll come to, I can't stand any more violence," Helia said.

Flora looked at him questioningly.

"I'm a pacifist," he said answering her question.

"Ok just please don't bother me,"

Just as they left our parents came in.

"I am so happy that you kids have met your matches perfect ones in fact, and it seems like you guys are really warming up to each other," Layla's dad said.

"For example look at Flora and Helia practically meant for each other," Layla's mum said.

We all looked over. There was Flora and Helia. Helia had picked up a rose when Flora scolded him for killing it.

"Aww look he's about to put it in her hair," Flora's mum cooed.

Flora seemed to snatch it off him before storming off but not before saying something to him. Helia was not far behind her.

Flora and Helia walked over to us.

"Now that everyone is here your parents and I were thinking about how you guys could get to know each other better, so we thought that Stella if you and the girls show the boys round Solaria for the time you guys will be able to find out more about each other. You should also take them to places like the Luna and Radius beach and The Solaria Mall and places like that. For tonight you guys can have a slumber party or whatever you guys call it just to get use to each other know just normal stuff about each other you know if you guys don't feel like going out at this time after all you did just have a party so we don't blame you," my mum said.

We all moaned.

"If you guys think we are bossing you about we're not. We're doing it for your own sake. You guys don't seem to have any plans at the moment and you don't seem to be talking to each other. It's seems like you guys don't want to go on with this," Tecna's mum said.

"Ok we will do it," Timmy said.

"Great! We'll leave you guys to it," Musa's mother said.

And with that they left.

"Ok first things first for now let's call a truce I give up on fighting," Tecna said.

"I agree," I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Now for the slumber party whose room is it going to be in?" Bloom said.

"Mine for sure. Now for the most important thing what are we going to wear?!" I screamed causing the everyone to roll their eyes for some reason.

"What? What did I say?" I ask.

"It's a good thing you're pretty and rich," Brandon snorted.

"You're so mean!" I said.

"We'll be in your room in 25 minutes," Riven said as he and the guys went up the stairs.

"25 minutes! How will I get time to shower, do my hair and pick an outfit? It usually takes me at least and an hour," I yelled before running up the grand staircase nearly tripping over my gown luckily Layla grabbed me by the arm in time.

"Easy there! You nearly knocked me over!" Musa said as held onto the banister.

"You could have broken you neck," Flora said as I brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Oh no! We are wasting Princess Stella time, how will she take a bath, brush her hair and find the perfect outfit," Bloom said exaggerating.

"It's virtually impossible!" Tecna said in a high pitched voice.

"I am not like that! And 2 I do not sound anything like Barbie," I said.

"Really now?" Musa said raising an eyebrow.

"Anyways," I said," Let's get going. By the way arrive in 10 minutes because I don't want the boys ruining our whole slumber party. I want to have actual fun before those idiots arrive."

"Ok, ok we'll be their soon just don't take too long," Bloom said as they each entered their guest rooms. The same rooms they stay in every-time they come over.

**Layla POV**

I went to the big walk-in closet which is much smaller compared to mine on Andros. I don't think I even can, let alone try to compare it to Stella's. This one is just one room. Stella's closet however has 2 floors with a secret elevator and that's just the beginning.

I picked out some normal casual pyjamas. A black t-shirt which said Dance on it with a person and white shorts.

Then I remembered packing my favourite black onesie. Why need pyjamas when you have a onesie. I put the shirt and top back and took out my onesie.

It was black with no patterns; it had a long white zip going down the middle and two white strings. It was plain but I liked it. It looked like a hoodie but made into an onesie.

I went to my draw to get out a pair of black pants and bra and a plain white tank top.

Luckily this room had its own private bathroom. I checked the time it was 10:02. I better hurry up!

I ran to the toilet and quickly undressed. I stepped into the shower after having a short relaxing shower I stepped out and got dressed. The onesie felt so soft against my skin. I zipped it up and put the clothes I wore today in the laundry basket in the toilet. I quickly brushed my hair (which I had washed earlier today) and put it in side ponytail and then pulled my hood up.

I quickly ran out of the room and went to check the time. I had taken 7 minutes!

I quickly grabbed my IPhone to keep track of the time, my pillow and blanket then raced out of the room. Maybe I can make it in time.

"Layla?"

I slowly turned around instantly regretting it. It was Nabu.

"Yes," I said annoyed.

"Are you lot ready cause we thought you'd take at least 20 minutes? At least Stella said that," he said.

"Not really," I answered looking at the time on my phone. It was 10:11. Great! I'm late. And I, Layla Andros am never late.

"Well why you dressed and ready to leave?" Nabu asked.

"Well that's none of your damn business," I snapped.

"Look I'm sorry for what I done today. I was provoking you just to get a reaction," Nabu said.

"I'll forgive you but on one condition," I said smirking.

"Anything," Nabu said.

"If you call of the deal so I don't have to do whatever you want me to do," I said, "and the girls too."

"No way!" Nabu said.

"Yes way! You said you would do anything," I said.

"Fine but the girls I can't promise you that the guys definitely won't let me seeing as they had nothing to do with it so I guess you off the hook," Nabu said giving up.

"But-"I said.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about it," he said shrugging.

"Fine," I said defeated.

"You kno-" he began but was cut off by my phone buzzing.

_**Flora: Where are you?**_

_Got caught up with something I'll be there right away_

_**Flora: Ok just come soon we can't start without you**_

"I better get going. See ya!" I said before running off to Stella's room.

That was an interesting conversation that's for sure.

**That's chapter 4 for you! I'll try to update soon but I can't promise you anything seeing as I started school and stuff.**

**Also I think I'll write one more chapter for The Next Step because I can't just leave it like that. Maybe Loving You too for a chapter about Stella's party.**

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random915 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait but I have like 4 other stories I'm currently working on, I'm also writing a chapter for Fairy Magic.**

**Last chapter was not meant to be called Truth or Dare Part 1 this chapter was and the next chapter will be part 2.**

_**Truth or Dare Part 2**_

**Tecna POV**

"Where is-"

Just as I was about to ask where Layla was, she came in finally.

"Where were you?" Stella yelled," it's 10: 10! The boys will be coming any minute soon and ruining our slumber party!"

"I was talking to Nabu," Layla said rolling her eyes.

"Nabu ay, what were you doing with him," said Stella slyly once she calmed down.

"I was just saying about how I don't have to be the guys' servant and you lot do," Layla boasted.

How the hell did she manage to worm her way out of it?

"How!" Bloom said as we all had shocked expressions.

"Oh I know you probably seduced him," Musa said laughing as we all began to crack up.

"Hell no! He just apologized and I said I'd forgive him if I didn't have to do it," Layla said.

"So you let yourself off the hook and not us, traitor!" Flora said.

"I tried but he said it's up to the rest of the guys," Layla said as she flopped down onto a beanbag.

"Speak of the devil," I said as the guys came in without knocking.

"There's something called knocking you know," Stella said in a duh voice causing the boys to shrug.

They took seats on three sofas while the girls and I were on beanbags or Stella's bed. I lay upside down on the chair with my phone in my hand with Musa who had half her body hanging from the chair and her legs on the sofa.

Stella and Flora were on Stella's bed on their stomachs with their legs up and Bloom and Layla were sitting on the beanbags next to them.

"I'm starving, where's the food people?" Riven said, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"I already asked the chefs if they could make 4 pizzas in the meantime," Stella said clicking her fingers making candy, soda, popcorn and crisps appear.

"How about a movie?" I asked.

"Not yet, let's play truth or dare," Musa said as she and I sat on the sofa properly.

Everyone seemed fine with it as did I.

But one thing I learned, never EVER pick Truth. Once I chose truth and I totally embarrassed myself in front of the guy I liked, Jake during high school at some girl's party.

"Ok, Riven truth or dare," said Flora.

"Dare!" Riven said cockily.

"I dare you to knock on random doors on the streets wearing your underwear with shaving cream on your face asking people if you can borrow their toothbrush," Flora smirked.

"Good one!" Musa said high-fiving her.

"Fine," Riven said.

He went to his room after 5 minutes he came out in his boxers with shaving cream on his face.

I saw Musa's eyes widened then quickly turn away.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the view," I sang in Musa's ear.

"Shut up!" Musa mumbled blushing.

We arrived on a street still dressed in our pyjamas travelling through the portal.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Musa yelled as Riven hesitantly walked towards a door.

"Yeah hurry up its freezing outside," Bloom yelled.

"My reputation is so going down the drain after this," Riven said angrily.

Then he knocked on a door and an old lady opened the door.

"Hello-" the old woman said.

"What on earth are you wearing boy!" she said with shock.

We failed to stifle laughter. If you saw her face you'd know why!

"Could I borrow your toothbrush?" Riven said ignoring her comment.

"Absolutely not! You must be freezing cold dear where are your parents? How about you come in and have some supper then you can get dressed into my son's old clothes. I'll call your parents as soon as you are ready then they can come pick you up," the old woman said ushering him inside.

"Look here woman can I just have a toothbrush or what?" Riven said getting irritated.

"Excuse me! Where are you manners young man?" said the old woman whacking him on the head with her handbag before shaking her head and muttering," parents these days need to teach their kids some manners."

As soon as she slammed the door in Riven's face started cracking up.

"Let's go," Riven scowled.

We made our way to the next house still laughing.

Riven knocked on the next door when a boy about the age 9 opened it.

"What do you want?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well if it isn't mini Riven," Stella said as we hid behind a bush.

"Could I have your toothbrush?" Riven said in a tired manner.

"Err ok…Linda can you go get me a toothbrush for some random stranger?" the boy yelled obviously weirded out.

"Whatever!" the girl named Linda yelled.

The boy left the door and went up the stairs.

"Who the hell would leave the door wide open to strangers?" Layla asked.

After, a few minutes a girl with black hair and brown eyes came with a toothbrush.

"Here-" Linda began until she stopped and looked Riven up and down.

"Hello foxy," Riven said flirting.

"Why hello handsome," Linda smirked as she looked at Riven who was smirking.

"I tend to get that a lot," Riven said cockily as he leaned against the door.

Linda giggled and blushed.

"Could you hurry it up already? It's freezing could outside!" Flora yelled causing us to all look at her.

"Whatever," Riven said as he held onto the toothbrush in Linda's hand.

"Call me," she said biting her lip sticking a note on the back of the brush.

"Later," Riven said.

"Bye," Linda said waving with awestruck eyes as she slowly shut the door.

We all looked at Riven with a look saying 'really?'

"Next house," Musa said pointing to the house across.

It was a big mansion probably the biggest in the neighbourhood because it was a rich street.

"Last house," Riven said warningly before crossing the street.

We followed him when we suddenly heard a car beep.

"Bloom watch out!" Sky said quickly dragging her away from the road.

"That was a close one!" Stella said.

"I know, if it wasn't for Sky I'd probably get hurt or worse killed," Bloom said still shaking.

"There are some crazy drivers in this area," Stella said shaking her head.

"How do you know?" Timmy asked.

"One of my ex-boyfriends, Eric lived here," Stella said.

"Eric 1 or Eric 2 or 3," Layla said jokingly making us crack up.

"I only dated two Eric's," Stella said ashamed.

"Yeah but you also dated the other Eric's brother," I added making us laugh even more as a boy with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and light brown skin opened the door.

"Holy crap!" Stella said hiding behind one of their cars.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"You know that guy Eric I was talking about," Stella said trailing off.

"That's him isn't it?" I said.

"Yup," Stella replied.

"This is what you get for dating so many boys Stell," Flora said.

"Couldn't agree with you more Flo," I said.

"It isn't my fault that I'm irresistible and that guys are always asking me out," Stella said.

"All of us have been asked out many times by numerous boys Stell but have we gone out with all of them?" Musa asked.

"No, speaking of this I need to cancel my date with Josh," Stella said as we came out behind the car once Riven got the toothbrush from Eric.

We began to leave the house until we heard a voice and stopped.

"Stella?" Eric asked.

Stella squeezed her eyes shut hoping he didn't see her.

"Stella, is that you?" Eric said again.

"Run!" Stella yelled running out of the front yard followed by us.

"Hey, come back!" Eric yelled standing by the tall fence as we disappeared into the portal Stella made.

"Why did you leave?" Nabu asked as we sat back down in our previous seats.

"Well we dated for about 2 weeks during the summer of my sophomore year until he started to act really controlling and protective so I broke up with him, I haven't seen him ever since, not until now at least," Stella explained.

"Ok, next victim I chose…" Riven said scanning the room until his eyes landed on my smirking evilly.

Oh god, help me!

"Tecna, truth or dare?" Riven said.

"Dare," I said quickly.

"All right, I dare you to French kiss Timmy," he said laughing.

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Dude! Seriously!" Timmy said.

"Yes, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Musa chanted and soon everyone followed.

"What great friends you are!" I said sarcastically.

"Fine but you guys can't look," Timmy said me agreeing.

"Urgh fine," Stella said shutting her eyes along with everyone else.

_Here goes nothing _I thought.

I slowly leaned in…

**I will be updating Fairy Magic ASAP**

_**Until Next Time…**_

**Random915 xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry for not updating soon. For some reason, my computer wasn't working (now it is) and my laptop just got fixed, not to mention I am suffering from a major case of writer's block. But now I'm back and it's the holidays! I'm probably going to be out most of the time and going places but I have way more time now with school over. Hopefully I'll have way more time to update all my stories. This chapter is quite boring as it has loads of detail and there's not much going on but it tells you a lot about Stella and her past.**

**Now, on with the story...**

_**Obnoxious Relatives, Date Drama and Nosy Media**_

**Stella POV**

After a few more rounds of Truth or Dare (remind me to never play it with this lot EVER again) we decided to watch some movies before calling it a night. After a few moments of arguing, we all finally agreed on watching a film called Grown Ups from the collection Bloom gave to me from Earth. The movie is really funny, why haven't I ever watched it before?

Once the movie was finished, everyone decided to go back to their rooms because it was nearly 1 am when I suddenly remembered that the Sun &amp; Moon Festival is very soon. It's the day where the whole kingdom gets together and celebrates. No shop is opened because everyone has work off to attend the festival with their family and friends. Not only do all of Solaria celebrate but lots of important people and royalty come to visit too. It is the biggest event in all of Solaria history and happens once every 2 years on the longest day of the year, so normally in June. My parents are the key people, seeing as they are not only the King and Queen but my mum has the power of the moon whereas my dad has the power of the sun. I took mostly after my dad not only in appearance wise but powers too as I'm the fairy of the sun mostly but the moon too.

The next morning I got up at 9 am by myself surprisingly and had a nice long shower washing my hair as well. By the time I came out it was nearly ten so I used magic to change into my outfit quickly and sprayed my Sunshine perfume by Star Masons **(A/N: I tried to change make it sound like 'Daisy' by Marc Jacobs but failed epically) **a famous designer here on Solaria.

I was wearing a stylish black and white lace mix dress with a pair of white sandal heels. I had on lip gloss which was the same colour as my lips and white nail polish for my nails. I put on some white stud earrings and a black and white bracelet then grabbed my small Michael Kors bag and headed downstairs to the big dining room where a breakfast buffet as usual was laid out on the table. I saw that my parents where the only ones seated at the table I think the others are still asleep.

It was quite strange because my parents were arguing especially at a time like this. What would they be fighting about? I don't know if I ever told you this but during my freshman year my parents had a divorce and during my junior year my dad got re-married to Count Cassandra who is just as evil as her daughter Chimera. They somehow managed to spell my dad and controlled him but I managed to break it with help from the girls. After a while, finally during the end of my senior year they got back together and have been inseparable since. I just hope nothing like that happens again. I just shook my head and cleared my throat making them both realise I was there.

"Good morning darling," my dad greeted with a smile.

"Morning Daddy,"

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" my mum asked. "Yeah fine Mum," I said taking a bite of my croissant.

"So when's the festival happening? I still haven't informed the girls, speaking of which where did their parents go?" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice. "They had to go home after all they do have kingdoms to rule," my dad said with a laugh.

"Did you really think they were going to stay the whole summer?"

"But don't worry they'll be here for their festival which is towards the end of the month or so," my mum said. After a few minutes Tecna came downstairs, she's usually up the earliest however Layla normally wakes up extra early to go for a run but I think she's still tired from yesterday.

"Morning Tec," I chirped as she took her seat next to me. She was all fresh and dressed in similar clothing to me. "Good morning Tecna," said my parents. "Morning," she said.

We chatted for a while as the girls one by one came down stairs. The boys didn't even bother to wake up and bring their lazy asses downstairs as per usual. Once we were all finished my parents got up.

"Stella your Aunt Diana is going away for a bit but will be back in time for the festival," my mum said.

Oh god, please don't tell me...

"Meaning Celina will be staying with us for a while, isn't that great? It will be a perfect opportunity for you guys to bond before the festival. The last thing we need is for our two princesses arguing during the time of joy and happiness," my dad scolded," Every time you see each so don't disappoint me Stella."

Celina is my obnoxious, bratty, spoilt cousin.. She's related to me because unfortunately her mum and my dad are siblings causing us to be first-cousins.

"Of course not," Disappointing my parents was one of the last things I wanted. For me it was one of the worst things, ever.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you we know you'll grow up to be a great queen someday," my dad said kissing me on the forehead as he and my mum enveloped me in a hug. I beamed and hugged them back.

"We have a meeting with festival planners they are arriving soon so we better get going,"

Once they left the dining room I went upstairs with the girls to my room. My bedroom is big and by big I mean huge. The theme is mostly orange, white, yellow and pink but it included a wide range of colours. At one side of my room there was a platform leading to my king-sized bed which had sheer curtains. I had whole area which was like a mini living room with a 65 inch TV and a few sofas, beanbags and what-not. The far wall opposite the door was a window wall. The type with the glass doors which lead to my balcony. It was one of my favourite places to relax. It had an amazing view but my closet is even better. It technically isn't part of my room because at the far corner of the room was a set of stairs which lead to top floor where my closet/room was. I spent most of my time there sketching my designs whenever I'm in my room or using the sewing machine. My closet was mostly full of my clothes, make up, jewellery and accessories but I made sure to leave a big enough space for my designing. I would really love to be a fashion designer but seeing as I'm next in line for the throne I don't see that happening so I may as well as use the opportunity I have now (because I doubt that my parents will be stepping down from the throne anytime soon) to make a boost in my fashion career. I model for a few labels every now and then but I devote most of my time to design. I have sold a few of my designs in shops around Solaria. I visit all the fashion shows I can in my spare time to get inspiration every now and again but now I finally have enough designs so I can host a fashion show for my label. The girls already agreed to model for me and I myself shall be modelling some.

I've gone off topic...Anyway, I have a large collage that nearly covers my entire wall full of pictures and memories of everyone in my life. A large amount of it was pictures of myself, my parents and the winx. The rest was of my other friends and relatives. The rest of my room was just the normal stuff like a desk, computer and that crap including my private bathroom.

"Go on Solaria Today, like now," Tecna said as she came across something.

"Why?"

"We are on the news!"

"We?"

"Well us and the guys...it's a topic about 'marriage'," Tecna said putting air quotes on the word marriage.

"Well that's just dandy!" Musa exclaimed.

"Shh!"

"Good morning and this is Serena. Today we bring up the topic about the relationship between the famous Winx and their new fiancés the Specialist. The Winx attended Alfea and were the most famous fairies seeing as they saved the Magic Dimension multiple of time while at the same time the boys attended Red Fountain only a year ahead of them and were the strongest team of Specialist. How is it that they never met? Did they really just meet and connect over one night? Or did they have a past together? Rumour has it that the marriage was arranged even though the King and Queen of Solaria said the marriage was of their own choosing. Despite being together for quite a while the couples are yet to be seen out in public together. Is it really true that on their first encounter they saw nothing but hate for each other? But the million dollar question is. Do they really like each other or are they doing for the good of their kingdoms? What will become of-"

"Stella!"

"I couldn't take it anymore, who are they to judge?" I said," even though some of the stuff they said is true."

"How are we going to keep up our public-"

We were interrupted by a very loud knock on the door. Before I could even think about answering the boys came in like a herd of animals. I guess you could say we are on good terms right now despite the whole servant thing which is according to them will start in the next few days. Better brace myself for weeks of hard labour and torture. I don't do much manual labour and I don't make my maids do it all either or else I'll feel bad.

"Did you see?!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Well naw," I said motioning to the TV.

"What are we going to do?"

"What is there to do?"

"I don't know maybe we could just go out on like a dinner date or something later," Bloom said.

I raised an eyebrow and nudged her smirking hinting that she wanted to go on a dare with Sky.

"No stupid, I mean as in to keep up the public image," Bloom face-palmed.

"Yeah thinking about it we haven't been out since who knows other than shopping and the norm," Layla said.

"So 6 o'clock later tonight meet up in my room, we will teleport from here," I said.

As the boys began to leave Bloom said to me quietly," and Sky? Really Stell? He would be the last guy I would date on Earth."

"But we aren't on Earth," Tecna said slyly.

"Yeah well you know what I mean," Bloom said.

"But you are dating him," Musa added.

"Urgh! You know what, I give up! I'll never win with you guys," Bloom fell onto my bed frustrated as we laughed at her.

"You got that right!" Layla said.

"Do you guys want to hang at the pool? I'm so bored, I know we'll be going later but just for a while," Flora said.

"Sure!" I said.

"I'm up for it," Tecna said.

"Well duh," Musa said.

"Definitely," Bloom said.

We all turned to Layla.

"Did you even have to ask?"

I was sunbathing in my orange bikini with white star and moon symbols with a white sarong on the deckchairs with my sunglasses on my head. I was chatting to Bloom, who was wearing a similar outfit with a blue bikini with flame patterns and a red sarong and sunhat. I had my hair in a high tight bun while Bloom left hers out with one Tecna was on a float reading a booking sporting a purple bikini top and some white shorts with a smaller float with a drink next to her. Musa had her legs in the water and was wearing a red bathing suit. She was listening to music through her IPod and earphones bopping her head to the music. Layla was wearing a black bathing suit with small blue wave designs and doing flips and tricks from the diving board. Flora was swimming peacefully wearing a pink bathing suit with flower patterns until Layla splashed her with water resulting to a water fight which caused Musa and Tecna to get wet and join in.

Bloom looked at me with a devious smirk and I knew exactly what she was thinking of after all great minds think alike.

"You thinking what I'm thinking,"

"Of course,"

"We shouldn't,"

"Shall we?"

"We shall,"

We climbed into the pool without them realising and I used magic to make freezing cold water appear above them and let it go.

"!"

"And don't forget ice!" Bloom yelled laughing.

"Holy shit!"

"Shoot!"

"What the-"

"Fuck," Tecna finished for Flora.

Their eyes slowly travelled towards us.

I squeaked.

"Run!"

The girls began to chase us into the palace causing Bloom to slip and grab my leg and I grabbed Flora's who grabbed Tecna's who grabbed-You get what I mean.

We were all on the floor sliding down the slippery hallway heading smack bam towards the guys who also ended up falling.

"Err,"

Awkward silence...

We all tried to get up from our uncomfortable positions but failed and ended up falling once again.

"O. M. G!" squealed a very familiar high pitched voice. I mentally face palmed.

"My god," I heard Flora said.

I quickly got up from our position and we helped each other up.

"Stella!" she said with faked enthusiasm hugging me tightly.

"Celina," I said hugging her back.

Don't get me wrong I love Celina and all. She is my cousin after all but sometimes, who am I kidding, I mean all time she is over the top. She is really pretty but don't let her appearance fool you it's her personality. We attended middle school together along with the girls and you could say we were kind of rivals at the time but now we've matured (at least I hope). **(A/N: The attack on Domino was stopped so Bloom wasn't sent to Earth in my version but Daphne was cursed. The girls were home-schooled for Elementary school then they met during middle school which was on Solaria. They attended Alfea together and the Trix, Darkar and Valtor things did happen without the boys if it makes sense.) **

She has long dirty blonde air with bright green eyes and had the same skin tone as me. She is nearly as tall as me and is slim. Seeing as she is my cousin she has great fashion sense. She was dressed in a black skater skirt, a white button up with a leather jacket and a pair of pumps.

"Girls!" she exclaimed hugging each of them."

"Nice to see you again,"

"Long time no see,"

"Hey,"

"Good to see you,"

"Hi Celina,"

"And who may you be?" she said eyeing the boys.

"Prince Helia and these are my friends Prince Riven, Timmy Sky, Nabu and Brandon," Helia said kissing her hand. What a flirt.

"Princess Celina, Stella's cousin," she said shaking his hand. What do you know, she really has matured," You must be their fiancés."

"I suppose so," Helia mumbled.

"What was that?" Celina said inspecting her nails.

"Yes, I'm Flora's fiancé," Helia said.

"You seem like the arty, mysterious types perfect for our Flora," she said judging by past experience.

"Is that so?" Helia said looking at the slightly blushing Flora.

"Of course, you remind me of Jake, one of her old boyfriends but then you look like-"

"Travis, Chris, Richard could you please take Celina's luggage to her room," I said saving Flora from the embarrassment.

"Of course Princess," They began to take Celina's luggage to her room but she had too much.

Flora made a spell making them extremely light to carry.

"Thank you, Princess Flora," said Travis.

"No problem,"

"I better get going, Bye lovebirds!" Celina said pushing past the servant and walking up the stairs.

"So Flora..." Helia said putting his arm around her," I heard-"

"Don't flatter yourself Helia, just because you're my type doesn't mean I will like you at all," Flora said taking his arm of her shoulder and walking off causing the guys to 'ooh!'.

"Not cool Helia!" said Layla as we followed Flora upstairs.

"He is such a jerk," Flora said angrily.

"They all are,"

"That reminds me we need to get ready do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"5: 20,"

"Shoot, we have 40 minutes," I said.

"I'm gonna get dressed," Musa said.

"Same," Tecna said.

"Meet too," Layla said.

"Same here," Flora said.

"I need to figure out what to wear," Bloom said.

I headed to my closet room and went to dress section and pulled out a selection of formal dresses suitable for dates. I decided on a knee-length black and crème dress with a pair of black slip-on open toe Louboutin heels. I put on diamond earrings and a matching necklace. I wore nude lipstick with black eyeliner and mascara. I wore a light shade of baby pink blush since there was no need for foundation. I painted my nails and toenails crème using magic. I grabbed one of my black Michael Kors totes and went downstairs only to find everyone already there messing about.

"Looking good Stell!" Musa said.

"You too!" I said examining everyone's outfits.

"Don't I always!" Musa joked striking a pose. She was wearing a red knee length military drape dress with a pair of matching heels and clutch.

"In fact we all look great,"

Tecna was wearing a midi dress which was white to her waist then had a thin black line and the rest of the dress was a sort of grey pattern. She wore a pair of white open toe heels and a sparkly silver clutch. Flora was wearing a black and blue scuba wrap dress with a pair of black open toe heels and a shiny black clutch. Layla was wearing a midi green stretch knit dress with black heels and matching clutch. Bloom was wearing a Spella McCartney blue one shoulder stretch dress with a pair of glittery silver heels and matching silver clutch. The boys all seemed to be wearing suits. Brandon was wearing a black suit with a silver tie and black dress shoes. Nabu was wearing a dark grey suit with a black tie and matching dress shoes. Helia was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie and matching shoes. Timmy was wearing a dark, dark grey basically black suit with a dark grey tie and matching black dress shoes. I could tell by the design it was Givenchy. Sky was wearing a black suit and matching dress shoes with a blue bow tie. Riven was wearing a black suit and black dress shoes with a red and white tie. They all wore white shirts underneath.

Just as we were about to leave the boys all pushed Helia forwards who in return glared at them.

"I apologise for my behaviour, it was totally uncalled for and unlike me-" Helia began.

"So basically you're sorry for being a jerk," Flora said. Helia nodded.

"Fine you're forgiven," Flora hesitated as everyone looked at her shocked.

"But on one condition, just like Layla, I don't have to be part of the deal no longer,"

"I don't know," Helia said causing Flora to look at him.

"Fine!" he said reluctantly," can we go now?"

They all turned to me but I was busy filing my nails.

"What!" I said.

"Portal?"

"Oh right, Solaria!" My ring turned it my spectre and landed in my hands.

"Transportus!"

I decided to take us to a fancy famous restaurant in Solaria. It was called Luna named after my mum. It was one of the main restaurants in Solaria and was quite packed. Luckily there is a Royal section specifically for my family and other royals. My parents and I always visited this place. We had many good memories of this place...

"Table for 12 please," I said to the waitress.

"Of course your majesty," she said bowing.

"No need for that," I smiled at her.

The waitress named Helena guided us to a large table on an open balcony where you can see the sunset. The table was decorated beautifully. I took I seat in between Tecna and Flora across Brandon and began to read my menu. We all ordered our starter.

"Can I have 12 glasses of fresh juice, 1 large bowl of wedges, 1 basket of breadsticks and a fruit salad?"

"What type of juice?" Helena asked writing it done.

"I'd like orange," I said.

"Same here,"

"I think Mango,"

"Apple thank you very much,"

"Mango,

"I'd like Tropical,"

"Mango thank you,"

"Mango too,"

"I would like Apple,"

"Tropical please,"

"Another Tropical,"

"Orange juice,"

"So that's 3 Orange, 4 Mango, 3 Tropical, 2 Apple, am I right?" Helena said.

We nodded.

"Your food will be ready in a few minutes,"

"These wedges are so delish," Layla said after our food had arrived.

"I hear you on that one," I said as I ate another.

"The juice takes like heaven," Musa said taking a sip from her Tropical drink.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Flora said.

We waited and spoke a while whilst people kept coming up to us greeting us. Suddenly I saw a flash from a camera.

"I have a feeling the paparazzi are here," I said quietly.

"I guess that isn't such a bad thing since we need proof, but if they come and start pestering us I will not hesitate to get rid of them," Riven said.

"I guess,"

Our main meal had arrived and boy was it great. I had ordered lasagne with salad. The chefs are really amazing.

"I don't think I will be able to eat dessert," Tecna said.

"Really that's a shame because I just ordered your favourite, Red Velvet cake," I smirked knowing her reaction.

"You know I think I could eat a bit more actually," Tecna said as the dessert arrived.

Just as we began to finish, there were more bright flashes and suddenly a reporter arrived in a helicopter. A HELICOPTER! Really are they that desperate.

"Let's get out of here," Nabu said as we began to leave.

"Princess Stella! Is it true-" I heard in the background as we began to leave the restaurant.

"We'll pay," Timmy said.

"We are?" Sky said.

"We insist," Brandon said before we could object.

"Whatever," I said as me and the girls sat in the lobby waiting on the boys.

"Stella!" I heard someone call my name. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. It was Eric.

Oh joy, this is what I get for dating so many guys...

"Hey," I said as he hugged me.

"Where you been? You haven't called me ever since the break up," Eric said.

"I've been...places," I replied.

"I heard you've been busy saving Magix. I guess this is what I get for dating a famous hero," Eric said not realising his mistake.

Awkward.

"I meant...you know what I meant," Eric said.

I looked towards the girls.

"I think I hear the boys coming," I said.

"No they aren't back yet, go talk to Eric," Bloom smirked as Layla pushed me back towards him.

"Boys?" Eric questioned.

"Oh you didn't know, we all got engaged recently," Tecna said.

"Oh right, my bad, I better get going," Eric said about to leave.

"What's the sudden rush?" Layla asked then John, Eric's brother whom I dated before I was with Eric, came.

"Eric where have you-"John stopped realising I was there," Why are you with her? If you haven't realised she is the reason why we fought not to mention she's engaged now so you have no chance."

John thought I couldn't hear but really I could. I shot the girls some distressed glances who in return gave my pitiful looks. You are probably wondering why I dated two brothers. First of all I dated John for about 2 weeks who is 2 years older then Eric and I but we broke up because we just weren't made for each other. A few months later I met Eric not knowing he was John's brother and we dated a few months until he bought me to meet his family. Eric knew full well me and John dated before and kept me a secret from John and vice versa. We both found out causing John and Eric fight and Eric and I argue resulting to a break up. I actually liked Eric but then he lied to me and it made me feel like a total slut because I believed it was my fault they were fighting another reason why I broke up with him because if we carried on dating it would cause them to hate each other and I couldn't have that. Now I meet them both at the same time while on a date with my fake fiancé.

Could this situation get any worse?

And with that it did. I saw at the corner of my eye the guys approaching. Think Stella come on think...

Luckily Tecna stepped in," I think we need to go, nice seeing you again."

And with that said she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me outside with the rest of the girls.

This day just went from bad to terrible

**I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**I am really sorry because I started writing up this chapter ages ago and kept on getting writer's block and re-write it like 2/3 times. I planning on update the other stories and making more oneshots.**

**I hope this chapter made up for my apology as it is the longest one yet so far.**

_**Until Next Time...**_

**Random915 xxx**


End file.
